


I can smell your scent for miles... Just like animals

by Stewolf



Series: Stories from hell [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas fights, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, omega in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: Omega goes into a heat after another Der Klassiker and so Alpha needs to face his rivals to get what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koli008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koli008/gifts).



> I have nothing to say XD
> 
> Title from 'Animals' by Maroon 5 ;)

Manuel was the most dominating Alpha among all Bayern’s players, standing out among them with his posture and self-confidence. He was their vice-captain, supporting Philipp with each decision and took his role when it was needed. Manu was there to stop each fight, to calm other Alphas when it was needed and along with Philipp they were making a great duo of Bavarians’ daddies. 

No one dared to stand in his way. And if someone did they needed to face painful defeat.  Even Robert and Arturo back off as Manuel was stepping in the room. He was the boss there and everyone accepted it. Because they were clever enough to avoid injuries. 

However even as powerful Alpha as he was couldn’t succeed in each aspects of life. Manuel was 31-years old and still he was looking for his mate among all Omegas. He prefered them as he wanted to have pups someday, but with each passing he started to have doubts if there is any who could be a perfect mate for him. First ones he had met years ago were too soft and scared for him. Manuel liked challenges. And they were easy to take a lead on them. Philipp attracted his attention at their first big game against each other back at his Schalke days. However the other man rejected him, explaining he’s already mated. Other Omegas weren’t as much interesting as he wished them to be. Until one day…

Mats Hummels started to drag his attention more and more since he joined their team. All unmated Alphas were looking at him with admiration as unmated defender became the most wanted among them. Mats wasn’t hiding his true dynamic and he was a well known Omega. Even that couldn’t stop fangirls from loving him and Manu read the other day comments about how much they wish to help Mats get through his heat. That idea seemed so hot for him. Image of strong, muscular, big Omega beneath him trying to reject him while his body is obviously begging for his knot. Manuel felt so bad for Mats.

Mats was taking his suppressants only during important tournaments to avoid unnecessary heat like during Euro or World Cup. Even if Omegas used to be treated badly in the world of football years ago now at the time of Mats Hummels they were able to take a lead and prove they can be worth more than Alphas. Mats and Leo Messi, Philipp Lahm, Mario Götze were just a few examples. Clubs around the world were ready to pay all their money to get them. No wonder as for example Mats was very skilled and experienced player, former BVB captain and World Cup winner. These attitudes were placing him among the top Omega players. 

Manuel started heard how some of his friends were talking about Mats in the lockers, sounding excited by such a strong Omega among them. And it was only getting worse with each passing day. Mats was giving his best at each practice and his success while playing games only pushed Alphas limits to the edge of self-control. Among all of this that wasn’t the worst. Mats heat was coming soon and his pheromones attracted the goalkeeper more and more which each passing day. Manuel could smell it better as the time was passing by and with each look Mats seemed more beautiful for Manuel. Honestly he was a walking piece of art. His hair that stuck to his forehead after challenging game, stubble that Manu wished to feel on his skin, ass (yes his ass, maybe he shouldn’t talk about it in case some kid got lost and reads this story) and of course that muscular calves. Manu was so into him. That was that kind of Omega he was looking for. Big, strong, self-confident and unmated. Perfect!

 

 

And so the day has come of another Der Klassier. Manu knew how much it can be troublesome for the players to face their former team and Manu worried about Mats performance that day. The defender started to feel bad halfway of the warm up and rushed to one of the medics to ask for his pills. Manuel followed him with his eyes, growling with disapproval at Robert who looked at Mats too. It didn’t escaped Jérôme’s attention. 

“What’s wrong, Manu?” He asked as he was drinking his water. The goalkeeper looked at him and turned red. Damn it Mats was making him forget to keep his cool.

“No, nothing. I’ve just thought about something irritating.” He lied hoping his teammate won’t ask more and happily he didn’t. Manu looked at Mats again and their eyes met. The defender blushed a bit and smiled to him, making Manuel shiver with excitement. He wanted him so badly. Honestly he could just go straight to Mats and kiss him in front of everyone.

Robert walked over to Mats to ask him what’s wrong. Manuel became worried about this as Robert was another unmated Alpha in their team, but German said something quickly to Lewy and rushed into different direction. Robert followed him with his eyes glued to the defender and that made Manuel growl again.

“Yeez bro calm down!” Jérôme became irritated by Manuel’s behaviour. 

The game against Borussia Dortmund was on and all Bayern’s players were fired up to win it. They came that day to the stadium to show who’s the boss and so they took the lead that day. Game ended with winning result for them with goals from Thomas and Robert. 

Whole Allianz Arena was filled with people screaming and singing with joy. Bavarian team gathered together to thank their fans when Manuel came to hug Mats. He used to be a great opponent but Manuel loved to have him on his side. Just to have an opportunity to hug him after the game.

“You were outstanding today!” He smiled wide while moving his hands around Mats’ back, enjoying feeling of his muscled beneath his jersey. Mats shivered at his touch and Manu’s nose was hit by a sweeter scent that made him purr like cat. “Your scent is outstanding too” his nose moved closer to defenders neck.

“Stop” Mats moved back red all over his face. He started to breath faster and Manuel knew what was going to happen. It made his boy tighten with excitement as he saw sweat pouring down Mats’ forehead and his tired expression. Unfortunately Manuel wasn’t the only one. Arturo’s look turned towards them and Thomas shook his body like dog that is getting excited. Robert started to move towards them and so did the striker of BVB, Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang. Irises of all Alphas started to shine with furious red and Manuel growled with disapproval. Just as he wanted to grab Omega in heat and take him away, Mats rushed towards the tunnel to escape from Alphas. It wasn’t easy task as his legs got weak and Mats tired to catch the wall to keep on his feet. In a second he felt on the ground and Manuel saw how he get surrenders by attracted Alphas. They all were growling and purring, pushing each other aside. 

“Looks like someone’s needs help” It was time for Douglas to get himself in the way, making Thomas slip on the floor.

“Go away, Costa. He is mine” Jérôme pushed him away but Robert growled at him. Pole was smaller from German but it wasn’t going to stop him. 

“Don’t even think about touching him!” His voice warned Jérôme to stay away. 

“Idiots” Now no one else but Marco Reus stepped between them. His eyes were glued to Mats who couldn't move from the ground. His scent was getting strong and Reus grinned as he saw lube on his shorts.

“Get away!” Hummels tried to get up, but Reus only laughed. Manuel felt admiration to Omega who was able to put his instincts aside in a situation like that. Now he really was sure that he wants Mats as his.

“Fuck you Marco!” Thomas growled at BVB’s player making blond turn his attention to Bavarian. 

“Step aside” Arturo tried to reach Mats who was sitting on the ground, looking exhausted at the men before him. Seriously? Now he needs to wait when they will stop fighting with each other? Do they know how painful heats can be? Alphas are so stupid...

“Maaats” Pierre quietly moved behind Mats, smelling his scent from his neck as his hands moved around his waist.. “You smell so good” he licked him behind his ear and Mats growled with disapproval, hitting him with his elbow.

“Fuck off Aubameyang!” Robert threw himself on his rival, pulling him away from the Omega. 

“He is mine” Thomas tried to touch Mats but Marco grabbed him by his head and pulled on the ground.

“Don’t even think about this!” His nails digged into Bavarian’s skin, making him scream in pain. Thomas turned and bit Marco’s calve and now Dortmund's player to suffer a bit.

In the meantime Manuel ran between Alphas, pushing them aside as he wanted to make his way to Mats. Everyone’s look turned to him as he stood above Omega and growled at the rest of footballers. He showed them that Mats is his what made Alphas make a sounds of disapproval.

“Go away, Neuer” Arturo warned him, looking at him furiously.

“You need to fight me first!” Tall goalkeeper was ready to fight for Omega whose scent was getting stronger with each passing second that drove all the men crazy. Their instincts told them to fight for Omega in heat and so the fight begun. First was Arturo who got punched in his face by Manuel. Thomas tried to reach Mats again but Manuel grabbed him by his neck and bit hard on his shoulder, making him withdraw quickly. Thomas remembered how his last fight with Manu ended and he obediently took the advantage of Neuer. Now both Jérôme and Pierre (who slipped from Robert’s arms) tried to defeat Manuel who send Dortmund player on the ground with one hit. Jérôme on the other hand was strong and big, what caused Manuel problems. They’ve ended up biting and curling on the floor until finally Jérôme showed up his neck in defeat. Manuel bit him, leaving a mark of his dominance and got up to see Robert pulling Mats from the ground and Marco touching the defender from the other side. Mats moaned with disapproval but now he was too weak to fight against Alphas on his sides.    
“Go away, Lewandowski!” Marco growled at him angrily.

“Dream about it, Reus!” Robert pulled Mats closer to himself who moaned loudly as more lube started to slip on his boxers. Manuel smelled it and it drove him mad. No one should touch his Omega! He is not going to leave it like that!

He pushed Robert away and turned to face Marco. They red irises met in a challenging look.

“Get away!” Manu growl was very animal and Mats leaned against him. He looked at Manu who smirked seeing that Omega wasn’t resisting him yet. However Reus wasn’t giving up.

“Fuck off Neuer!!” He grabbed him by his arm but goalkeeper easily free it from his grip. 

“Gimme a second” he gently placed Mats on the floor who followed him with his eyes. Marco wasn't waiting and he jumped on goalie’s back, trying to bit him hard on his neck but Manuel hit him with a back of his head to Marco’s nose. Angry grow escaped Manu’s throat and he tried to reach blond with his hands. Marco however bit him hard on shoulder neck, making goalie growl furiously. “You little shit!”

“You will lose Neuer!” Marco tried to catch Manu’s neck while biting on his shoulder again.

“I don't think so” he hit him with his elbow, making him fall on the ground. Marco needed a second to understand what is happening around him as his vision got blurred for a second. Manuel stood beneath Mats like a winner, but Omega tried to curl away from him. “Where the hell are you going?” Manu caught him by his arm and Mats tried to push him. “I’ve won, Mats. Now you’re mine.”

“No, I’m not!” Mats tried to protested by Manu pulled him up to his wide chest and kiss passionately. Omega bit his lip and tried to move back, but Alpha pushed him against the wall to kiss his neck slowly. Mats body burned with fire of lust and so did Manu’s as his rut started to get out of hand. It wasn’t hard to spot his excitement and Mats finally stopped resisting.

“I’ll kill you if you bite me” he warned him. Manuel only smirked in response.

Now finally Mats was his. Everyone stepped aside as Manuel took Omega in his arms and walked towards lockers. Marco was still growling in disapproval but he’d lost and Alpha needed to accept his defeat. Manu’s look made rest of Bayern's squad get away from them as he walked inside lockers with Mats who moaned in pain. His short were really wet now and Thomas squeak as he knew he won’t get his chance to taste Omega’s sweetness.

“Manu…” Mats looked at him. “I need your knot” His voice sounded like an order and Manuel honestly adored that even with hormones messing up Mats’ mind he was able to find courage and tried to take a lead against Alpha in rut.

Manuel purred and pushed Mats against the wall, kissing him all over his neck and back, pulling his shorts down slowly. Mats closed his eyes and growled dissatisfied.

“Why you’re so slow?” His voice was very hoarse and that send a shiver of excitement down Manu’s spine. He wanted to please his Omega so his big, thick finger moved inside of Mats making him squeak under Manu’s move. He met tons of lube waiting for him and he couldn't believe that someone can produce so much in such a short time. 

“You're so wet” Manuel smirked and licked Mats’ neck what caused another moan escaping Omega’s mouth.

“For you, my Alpha” He knew what to say to turn on Manuel more. Mats could be so playful when he wanted. The goalkeeper wasn't very patient and added more fingers inside of Mats quickly, one after another. Mats felt how his knees get weaker but he wasn’t going to beg Manu to knot him.  

“Manu..” the heat was getting hard to take and Manuel finally gave him what he needed. His tongue slipped along Mats neck as Manu grabbed him hard by his hips and moved inside. 

And it was perfect. We had been with few Omegas before but it never felt so right like the man who was now between his hands. Mats body was so big and warm, welcoming Manu to deeper inside. He nuzzled his face to his neck, while moving hard and fast. Manuel took his member into his hand and moved up and down, making Omega cry in pleasure. They quick breath and sounds of pleasure filled the room. For them world stopped for this moment of pleasure as their bodies became one. Manu started to his Mats prostate with his member while his hand speeded up and younger man felt his orgasm coming. Manu’s knot started to grow and soon he was unable to move out from Mats, pulling him as close to himself as possible. 

“You’re mine” he growled as he filled him with his seeds.

“Dream about it” Mats tried to catch his breath. Honestly Manu loved how stubborn Mats was. But he will make him his soon.  


**Author's Note:**

> I could write more chapters for this but I don't think I'll have time for this XD


End file.
